


Runnin' in Circles

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Arya and Gendry have a fight. Gendry comes back to their apartment to apologise in his own unique way.





	Runnin' in Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving home and "The Scientist" by Coldplay came on, and I realised that Gendry would probably try to quote some sappy song to apologise to Arya after a fight.  
So this is it.

Arya sat on the couch in her apartment with her knees hugged up to her chest. There was scrunched up tissues littered around her and she had some mindless reality television show playing as background noise to distract her from her rage and sadness.

Normally her distraction would be Gendry sitting beside her in stoic silence while she ranted about her problems, and he would reassure her with a quiet “that sucks” or “people are dumb”. But now Gendry was her problem. They’d had their first fight today, over something so stupid that Gendry had scoffed when Arya had arced up over it.

She couldn’t help but replay the argument over and over in her head despite her best efforts to distract herself and get her stupid words to stop ringing in her ears.

_“Arya, what’s wrong?” Gendry had asked her._

_Arya remembered shooting him a cold glare and turning her head off to the side to face away from him._

_“Nothing,” she had growled._

_“Come on,” Gendry had said, almost pleading with her, “I know somethings bothering you. Please tell me.”_

_Arya cringed when she remembered folding her arms over her chest and letting out a loud huff._

_“You know what you did,” she had snapped back venomously._

_“If I knew what I did, I would be apologising for it!” Gendry protested._

_“You’re an idiot,” Arya snapped._

_“Arya, come on, this isn’t fair,” Gendry begged._

_She remembered how wounded he sounded and it only increased her regret of what she had said to him._

_“Fine, you want to know?” she had snapped while turning to face him, “Margaery Tyrell.”_

_“What about her?” Gendry had asked, bewildered by her reason._

_“I saw you getting all cutesie with her, helping her carry her bags inside,” Arya hissed, “You don’t help me carry anything!”_

_“That’s because the last time I tried to help you carry anything you kicked me in the shin and said you could do it yourself,” Gendry shot back._

_“And what exactly did you tell her that made her laugh so much?” Arya demanded to know._

_“I told her that it was nice of her to spend so much time with Sansa so that she stopped bothering you!” Gendry had said in a raised voice._

If only Arya had known then that Margaery and Sansa were dating, but hadn’t told anyone because they were waiting for the right time. Gods she could be so stupid.

A knock at the door jolted Arya from her miserable brooding. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and forced herself off the couch. She walked barefoot along the floorboards until she got to her front door, where she released the deadlock and swung the door open. Gendry was standing there looking at her with big puppy dog eyes. She didn’t know if she was angry or heartbroken or just hurt.

“What do you want,” Arya growled.

“I came up to meet you, to tell I’m sorry,” Gendry said softly.

“What…” Arya began to say.

“You don’t know how lovely you are,” Gendry interrupted.

Arya recoiled. Gendry never showed this type of mushy affection.

“Listen. I had to find you, to tell you I need you,” he continued.

“Are… Are you quoting Coldplay right now?” Arya asked and raised an eyebrow.

“If I tell you I set you apart, does that answer your question?” Gendry asked.

Arya rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

“I don’t know whether to punch you or hug you,” she muttered.

“You could tell me your secrets, or ask me your questions,” Gendry suggested.

“Oh and let me guess, the next thing you’re going to say is let’s go back to the start? When we were just friends with benefits so you can barge in, put me up against a wall and kiss me?” Arya asked, mocking his attempt at an apology.

“You’re not making this easy,” Gendry grumbled, “It feels like I’m runnin’ in circles, and coming up tails.”

“Okay okay I get it,” Arya yelled, “If I forgive you will you shut up?”

“Yes,” Gendry said with a chuckle.

“Fine. I forgive you. Stupid,” Arya grumbled, “Now will you come back inside?”

“Not until you say the chorus,” Gendry demanded.

Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

“I am not saying the chorus,” she affirmed.

“I’ll tickle you until you say it,” Gendry teased.

“Tickle me and I’ll break your nose,” Arya warned.

Gendry winced; he clearly remembered how hard she could kick when she wanted to.

“What if I change tickle to hug?” Gendry offered.

Arya pursed her lips and hummed softly.

“Fine,” she said after a moment.

Gendry didn’t hesitate. He stepped inside and grabbed her with his strong, warm arms and hauled her off the ground.

Arya willingly went, then hooked her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Gendry kicked the door shut and marched into the living room. He paused when he saw the shit program on the television and started chuckling.

“Say a word and I’ll strangle you,” Arya hissed and tightened her arms around his neck.

“Alright alright,” Gendry said nervously. “I won’t say a word.”

He sat down on the couch, which allowed Arya to snuggle harder into him and rest her head on his chest.

“I don’t blame you for saying what you said,” Gendry said after a long moment of silence.

“What, for calling you a cheating cunt and telling you to get out of the apartment we co-lease?” Arya asked.

“Yeah, that,” Gendry mumbled, “Look, Sansa really should have told you. Hell, I should have told you. But they made me swear to secrecy.”

“How did you even find out?” Arya asked, “Better yet, how did they think it was a good idea to trust _you_ with a secret.”

Gendry shrugged.

“I gave them a lift home one night and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other,” he said, “Plus Sansa threatened to put pink shirts in your wardrobe and then tell you I bought them for you. And I know hell hath no fury like you when you are forced to wear pink.”

“Hey,” Arya growled, “I wear pink.”

“That pink thong doesn’t count,” Gendry quipped with a chuckle.

“Oh, I’ll just throw it out then,” Arya teased.

Gendry whimpered and shook his head, which made Arya chuckle and lift her head off of his chest.

“You’re stupid,” she whispered, then kissed him on the lips.

“No one said this would be easy, but no one said this would be so hard,” Gendry murmured after a long, soft kiss.

“That’s life,” Arya said with a shrug, “but we’ll make it work.”

“Promise me you’ll never think I’ve cheated on you?” Gendry asked, “You know I’d never.”

“I know.” Arya murmured after a brief pause, “But it was just… It was Margaery Tyrell. She’s practically a supermodel.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Gendry muttered, “And she is not into men.”

Arya raised an eyebrow at his statement.

“Well, count yourself lucky, mister,” Arya teased then placed a delicate kiss on Gendry’s nose, “Because no one else gets to know what your dumb sexy underwear looks like.”

“What’s wrong with the hammer time underwear?” Gendry asked.

“Literally everything,” Arya retorted.

Gendry rolled his eyes at her.

“Some days I wonder how I fell in love with you,” he muttered.

“How did you?” Arya asked.

“I think it was the day you let me look at you first thing in the morning,” Gendry admitted.

“Ew, you have a gremlin fetish?” Arya teased.

“No, I have an angel fetish,” Gendry replied.

Arya groaned and rolled her eyes. She shifted herself so she was straddling him, then cupped his face with both of her hands.

“My wings fell off,” she whispered and pressed her forehead against his, “Is that okay?”

“You still look beautiful to me without them,” Gendry said with a chuckle.

Arya chuckled as well but couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes. She hiccuped as one rolled down her cheek.

“What’s up?” Gendry asked.

He gently moved Arya’s head upright and looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Nothing,” she muttered.

“Tell me,” Gendry pleased.

“I can’t believe how dumb I was,” Arya mumbled, “Almost losing you over a stupid mistake.”

Gendry’s laughter caught her by surprise.

“What?” she asked.

“If you think you’re getting rid of me that easily, think again,” Gendry teased.

Arya rolled her eyes and hiccuped again. She had to wipe the tears from her eyes, but before she did she leaned down and kissed Gendry again.

“Damn,” she muttered after the kiss, “Well it’s a good thing I like you.”

“I’m counting my lucky stars,” Gendry said.

He reached up with his hand and wiped the tears off of her cheek.

“So, lunch date?” he offered.

A grin spread across Arya’s face at his offer.

“Looking like this?” she asked, then swept her hand up and down beside her face, “I need a shower first.”

“So do I,” Gendry said. Clearly, he was insinuating something.

Arya grinned and kissed him again, and bit his bottom lip boldly.

“You better give me a good head massage when you wash my hair,” she whispered with a chuckle.

“You said they’re the best in the world,” Gendry replied.

“Did I?” Arya asked, “Damn. I was meant to say that the day you finally gave me an orgasm.”

Gendry laughed loudly and shook his head.

“I love you,” he finally said in a warm voice.

“Love you too,” Arya murmured, “Stupid head.”


End file.
